A Love Too Strong
by ThornXx
Summary: Harley is so sure that her beloved 'Mistah Jay' is the one for her but when the Joker starts to go back to his old ways after 6 months of no abuse, Harley becomes heart broken and turns to her best friend, Poison Ivy, for a shoulder to cry on. Strong language, violence and sexual references.
1. Introduction

**Hi, I've only wrote a small introduction as I would like to give you a idea of the relationship Harley and Joker have in this story. I've included the typical Harley/Joker relationship (She's crazy in love, he's abusive) but I do go into more detail about how they treat one another in the next chapter. I'd really like to know what you think of this as it's my first time writing on Fan Fiction. I'm very open to ideas for this and any other stories I will write in the future so please message me. I'm always open to ways I can improve. Reviews would be fantastic, good or bad!****  
**

**Harley is so sure that her beloved 'Mistah Jay' is the one for her but when the Joker starts to go back to his old ways after 6 months of no abuse, Harley becomes heart broken and turns to her best friend, Poison Ivy, for a shoulder to cry on. The conversation that Ivy and Harley had one night is stuck in Harley's head and it starts to drive her crazy. Harley craves love from the Joker but will he decided to show her the compassion she has wished for or will he carry on being so cold hearted towards her?**

* * *

I stood with blood on my hands, a racing heart and a fresh corpse at my feet. I almost felt sorry for her; poor girl never had a chance. Shaking, I walked to the bottom of the stairwell were my darling was waiting for me.

"Well, Harley" he pulled my hips towards his, "you do know how to please a man." I let out a squeal of excitement as if he finally would show me the love I craved so badly but all of a sudden his hands left my waist and my Mistah Jay turned away from me, walked to the doors of his office, not look back at me nor saying a word. I let out a sigh  
"Of course, he's too busy, he's always _too_ busy." Again, I only had myself to talk to.

I kicked the corpse on the floor wondering why on earth it would bother Batman that we killed a stupid woman dressed as a slutty cat, (Well,_ I_ killed a stupid woman dressed as a slutty cat) but my Joker was so sure it would really grind Bats gears so I did what I was told.

_3 hours later_

"Puddin'!" I stormed into my baby's office so excited to tell him my wonderful news but before I could say more... SMACK. I screamed out in horror "I thought this was over?!" He didn't say a word but lifted his hand to hit my face again. Whilst tears ran down my red face, my one true love spoke with a croaking voice  
"Stupid girl, I thought you would have learnt to knock by now!" I heard the hatred in his voice so just to be safe (as safe as I could be) I slowly left the room with my head down, why doesn't he love me?

**Please leave a review of what you thought, thank you.**


	2. Ivy's Poison

"I don't know Harl, I think you're too in love to see that he's no good for you!" My best friend, Ivy, told me yet again what she had told me a million times before.  
"But, he can be really sweet, very sweet actually!" I tried to reassure her but I had a feeling that it wasn't working.  
"Hm, I don't know though. He's always abusing you and using you. What happens if one day he kills Batman and doesn't need you to fight his battles anymore? You'll end up on my door step and..." I couldn't let her finish  
"STOP!" I screamed aggressively at Ivy. "STOP STOP STOP!" my scream turned into a cry and I couldn't help but bury my face into her shoulder. After a couple of minutes of Ivy stroking my multicoloured hair I looked up and said in the most innocent way,  
"I love him, he loves me just in a special way, he wants me to be the best I can be, there's nothing wrong with that."  
"Yes, but there _is_ something wrong with the way he treats you! You need someone better, someone who won't end up killing you!" Ivy proclaimed. I knew he wouldn't go that far; he wouldn't kill me surely. I remained silent and tried to think of something to say but my mind went blank. Ivy could sense that I was uncomfortable so she dropped the subject and started to gossip about the sluts of Gotham City.

_The Next Day_

I woke up in mine and Jay's bed alone but I wasn't surprised. He rarely came to bed actually, he spent countless nights 'working' in his office and when I say 'working' I mean either plotting to take over Gotham City and kill Batman or buying more weapons that he would hang on the wall of the hallway for when we were to have unwanted visitors. Other nights he wasn't even at home, he was out at a cat house, waving money around to get a peek at another female body, fat or thin, he didn't care. I guess he just wanted a change from my body. I guess it got boring after a while and I, of all people knew how much Mistah Jay liked change. Of course it bothered me, but what could I do? Mention it to him then get the beating of a life time? Maybe I would end up dead but my love was too strong to leave him alone.

I made my way down the staircase in nothing but a red and black corset with small diamonds scattered on it, the cold corpse was still on the floor which I found strange, the Henchmen would normally take them to the fireplace, or the 'body burner' as they liked to call it but I ignored the corpse and the dried blood on the marble floor; I was looking for someone much more alive than her.  
"Harley!" squawked my Joker. My eyes lit with delight as his tone was upbeat and cheerful.  
"Yes, baby? Anything I can do for you?" I couldn't help but grin.  
"Yes, get me my knife, the good one."  
Normally, I wouldn't have questioned his instructions but this time all I could think about was what Ivy had said the night before. I heard her voice go round and round in my head.  
_"_ _End up killing you." _Sweat started dripping down my face and all I could think about was my baby, my Mistah Jay stabbing me in the back, twisting the knife and leaving me to die painfully whilst laughing in my face until my last breath.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" He began to get impatient.  
"Sorry, Puddin', I'll fetch it right away for you." I didn't want him to notice I was scared but I think he pick up on it as I stumbled away.

**Please leave a review, thanks :)**


	3. Love Is A Painful Thing

**There is sexual content in this chapter but it is only soft.**

* * *

The night went by and I was still nervous around my Jay but I tried my best to shake it off. However, he didn't help me in doing so. On this night he came to bed with me for a change but we didn't speak. I sat down at my dresser and began to remove my make-up that I had applied after I had gotten the 'good knife' for my love; I had no idea what he had done with the knife, all I knew was that he hadn't stabbed me, yet. Once I'd removed my make-up, I began to untie my hair and as I was doing so he stood behind me and stared at me in the cracked mirror. I cleared the lump in my throat.  
"You look beautiful," The Joker said softly "like a princess." Normally, I would have taken the hint that it was time to get into bed with him but I ignore it this time. He started to stoke my hair softly and kissed my neck, his left hand came down from my hair and on to my left shoulder. I began to panic the same way I did about the knife. His hand slow made its way across my chest and on to my right shoulder, as if he was trying to restrain me. My breathing got heavy, not because he was suggesting we made love but because I couldn't help but think he was going to wrap his large hands around my neck and straggle me until I turned purple. My Joker's right hand started to wonder down my torso and to my thighs but the fear of him hurting me was too much. I shot up like a bullet from my chair and he looked at me confused.  
"Do you love me?" I blurted out. He said nothing. Ivy was right. I didn't stay to hear an explanation, I ran out the bedroom door, slamming it shut on my way.

It was around 1:20AM and I was walking the streets of Gotham City. The heavy rain made it difficult for drunk passers to see that I was crying but I didn't care if they knew or not. My heart had broken into a million pieces and each piece had 'The Joker' written on it. I had no clue what to do or where to go, if I went back what would happen to me? Would he abuse me like he had done a thousand times before or would he tell me he was thinking of the words the express his love for me? I knew that the first option was more likely but if I didn't go back I would never know. Was I okay with not knowing or not? So many questions were running through my head. My heart ached and all because I asked a question that deep down I knew the answer too. For a short moment I wished that he had killed me, it would have been a lot less painful than this.

Thanks for reading :)

**I'll continue if I get good reviews.**


End file.
